Eerie
Eerie Eerie is a cannibalistic murderer. She hunts for her prey, which is human victims, in the alleys of New York City. Eerie often toys with her victims before slaughtering them. She uses her claws to cut open their abdomen and pull out their organs for her to feast on. Eerie, though, doesn't just eat her victims' organs but, mainly, also eats their flesh. Appearance Eerie is mostly seen wearing a forest green rain jacket, with a beige long-sleeved undershirt. Her weapons are her umber brown and gray gloves that have long, sharp metal claws. For bottoms, she has dark grey joggers. Finally, she wears a dark shade of olive green running boots. Eerie often steals clothes from her victims or from homeless folks. Her mask is a beige/tan color with crimson stains. Very thin and almost not noticeable white wire-like things that cross over like an X over both eyeholes. She can still see out, though others can't see in. The nose has small brownish stains. For the mouth that also have the white wires, it gives the appearance of a falling jaw that seems to be detaching from the upper part of the mask and is only being supported by white wires, when really, it's perfectly fine and not falling off. Eerie has short, dirty and seemingly unwashed black hair. She has olive-green eyes and a tan skin tone. Her body shape is rectangular, though she isn't very scrawny, at least after she regained her health. Origin She used to be known as Audrey Nickerson before she started going out into the streets to hunt for her victims. She had a good relationship with her parents and family in general. She loved them, and they loved her. In school, she wasn't an outcast nor the most popular. She had a good amount of friends that she had to support her and to talk to. A couple of months before her 20th birthday, 19-year-old Audrey was kidnapped by a man named David Mills. He was a trusted neighbor and family friend to her parents. David regularly came to her family's house to talk and have a drink with her father, Luke Nickerson. Audrey soon figured out that he was holding her captive for ransom. He wanted her family to pay him $500,000 to let her go. The problem was, is that her family wasn't exactly the richest on the block. She wasn't in the poorest family, but they were certainly on the verge of becoming from middle class to low class. Her father and mother both worked at restaurants, but they weren't paid very well. They didn't live in the city, but rather in a small neighborhood. With all the money they had, they managed to feed a family of four, including her 21-year-old brother at the time, Matt. To help pay the ransom, Matt got a job. He loved his sister dearly, and she loved him. She wanted to be back with her family, and her family wanted her to be back also. David Mills locked Audrey in a small but not abandoned cabin in the woods at the side of the road, far from the city. She was kept in the basement. Audrey was tied up in strong ropes that were also tied to a long pole that David had put up that was originally going to be used to set up a fake torso to beat up for boxing practice. Audrey became very sick throughout the 4 years that she spent there. She was barely ever fed. David Mills would feed her small amounts here and there, just to keep her alive until her family could pay the whole $500,000 that they owed him. Audrey quickly became very skinny. Outlines of her ribs and bones could be seen through her tan skin. David fed her uncooked food sometimes, which hurt her and made her very sick, and slowly recovered the illness from it. He abused her physically and a bit mentally, but never sexually. It wasn't long until Audrey got to the point of being starved. She began to have hallucinations of seeing her family members in the basement with her, her own dead body on the ground before her, and her mother serving her meals. These hallucinations, of course, weren't real. A couple of months after she was kidnapped, she figured out a very slow way to help herself get out of the ropes. She bent her head down and started to gnaw and bite on the ropes. It took a very long time, 4 years in fact, for her to finally be able to at least rip a few of the ropes. She was starving. She was hungry. Once Audrey got out of the ropes, she examined the basement to look for tools or weapons. She found a spear among other weapons and noticed a box of Halloween weapons and costumes and masks. She discovered curved and dangerous metal claws that David had made himself along with some other gloves, and a mask with eerie and gruesome looks. She took a liking to them. She heard her captor walking down the stairs to see what all the noise was about. Once David went down the stairs, Audrey was starting to act like a wild animal. She started to crawl on all fours and snarled at her captor. She then thrust herself onto him and plunged the spear into his chest, not before David put up a pretty good fight. Even though she was quite weak from being starved and didn't have much strength, she used her cleverness to find a way around his punches and kicks. They both put up a good fight, and with her determination, she had killed him. She received a lot of bruises and marks but what once was his body soon turned into a corpse and she was hungry enough to cut his abdomen open and took out his organs. She pulled out his vocal cords from his throat, and cut off his limbs and began to feast. She was finally being fed, after years of being on the verge of death. She began to have a craving for human flesh. Audrey escaped the house and made the hard decision to keep on doing what she does now. Being a cannibal and hunting for prey in the streets of New York City, attacking any poor human that has the misfortune of their life being ended by her. Personality She has always had most of the same personality, although there were a few changes after the incident. Eerie is very hot-headed, short-tempered, impatient, and aggressive. She is not friendly to strangers that try to drive her out of her territory, or to her enemies. Eerie often tries to manipulate her enemies, although it doesn't always work. She lies a lot to those she dislikes, but is fairly honest and somewhat accepting to her allies. Eerie is extremely competitive and loves to win, but throws a fit of anger when she loses. Her impulsive mouth and sharp tongue are often what gets her into trouble. Along with her impulsivity, she is reckless and doesn't think before she acts. A lot of the times, with her rivals, it's either her way or the highway. Her stubborn behavior means that once she makes a decision, there is no going back. Her violent attitude towards strangers is what she uses to make herself secure, as she doesn't trust others easily. Eerie is stressed and some times has a desire to escape reality. She is really just trying to survive, and she is scared to go back home as she believes her family is not going to accept her ever again. After the murders she has committed, she knows she'll be taken away if she does. Powers and Abilities Eerie is very agile and has learned to be skillful at stealth and parkour. She isn't the most powerful one out there, of course, but she can pick a good fight if being provoked, both fighting and argument wise. She has an excellent amount of speed but her stamina isn't all that great though so if you're able to outrun her, she won't be able to catch up for a long time unless she regains her speed again quickly. Before she kills someone, she likes to give them a good scare. Facts * The creator of Eerie is RaeLotte, also known as GloomyPie on DeviantArt. * Eerie's zodiac sign is Aries, as she was born March 28th. She is 26 years old. * She has a pet, or companion, who is a murderous German Shepherd who is called Ripper, which is what Eerie usually calls him. * Eerie prefers human flesh over organs, but she saves the organs for a snack in case she's hungry after a meal. She still eats normal human food when she can get a hold of it. * She is in no relationship (she doesn't have a crush). * Her mother is Hispanic and her father is American. Audrey has a New York accent and her voice has become raspy over the years. * Matt and Audrey were very close. * She has ''borborygmuphobia ''(the fear of going hungry or starvation) * '''Likes: '''Swimming, the woods, alleys, the city, training and testing her skills, any competitions, winning, autumn, winter, spring. * '''Dislikes: '''Beer, cigarettes, smoke (from cigars), losing, wearing dresses, high heels, hot weather, summer, extremely talkative people, and she absolutely despises small children * She doesn't use her spear all the time, she usually uses her claws more. The spear is more like a backup weapon. * - Criticism is, of course, welcome! I want to know if there's anything I could improve. Theme Song "The Wolf"- by SIAMES Category:OC Category:Female Category:Sociopath Category:Killer Category:Tragic Category:Human Category:Cannibal Category:Supernatural Category:Adult